What Hurts The Most
by vampire-luvr
Summary: This is the song fic story of what Hermione goes through when her husband of three years, Ron Weasley, leaves her. Based on the song 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flats.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. However, the story line is mine. Enjoy!**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me**_

Hermione sat and watched as Ronald Weasley, her husband of 3 years, moved the last of his bags outside and shut the door behind him. She could hear it rain outside.

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

She had promised herself that she would not cry while he was there. She didn't want to show him the pain that he had caused her. She couldn't. But as soon as the door was closed, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

She hadn't seen it coming. But with the brains that she had, she should have guessed that he secretly would have a problem with her promotion that would keep her at work far more than it had before. Often she went two or more days without seeing Ron.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close**_

They had been friends since their first year in school. And although they had shared their fair share of spats, they had always been able to work them out in the end.

_**And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**_

He hadn't even talked to her about it. She had walked in the evening before with dinner, a card, and a small quidditch figurine for their anniversary, only to see him sitting on the couch with boxes all around him. "I'm leaving," was all that he could say.

_**And never knowing  
What could have been**_

If he had only talked to her, she would have gone to the end of the world and back for him. She would have quit her job in a heartbeat. She would have been a stay at home wife if he had only asked.

_**And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

It was true that she did have a hard time of showing her love. She had grown up being taught that love was a sign of connection, and Voldemort could use any connection to hurt her and the people that she did care about. So she had learned to care and not always show it. But Ron didn't see the things that she did to show that she did love him.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It**_

Slowly but surely though, she got through it. It's true, some days were harder than others. Looking back on it, she wasn't sure how she even got out of bed some days. There was their favorite movie, their first song, the place where they had first kissed, the restaurant from their first date. Everything from them was still around her.

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder**_

It had been the worst when Molly had still insisted that she come to Sunday dinners at the Burrow. Molly had insisted, and simply wouldn't take no for an answer. So Hermione went. She knew that Ginny and Harry would be there for her.

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

If only she could go back and maybe say those thoughts that she had thought and never said. Maybe one more simple "I love you" would have made the difference. Instead of hiding it all in her heart, she should have given it to him._  
_  
_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close**_

They were so close before. Before they had become a couple they were the best of friends. Would they ever be like that again?

_**And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**_

Did he even know that she would always care about him? Some part of her always would…she would never forget him.

_**And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

What would have happened if they could have made it work? She tried to love him, it just wasn't easy for her._  
_  
_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_****

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**_

Author's Note:

So I was going through my IPod the other day and found the song 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flats and thought it would be a good song fic of a Hermione/Ron breakup. Originally I meant for it to be a Hermione/Ron breakup with Charlie coming in at the end, but it just didn't work. So maybe I'll just do another song fic as a continuation of this one but I'll bring Charlie in with another. I don't know yet. Let me know. I'm open to suggestions, but I'll need at least 5 reviews before I can do anything with this. Thanks!

~vampire_luvr


End file.
